The Duskfall Collective
The Duskfall Collective is a paramilitary organization with the goal of safeguarding Azeroth from any threat. They stride into the world with the intent of keeping her people safe by any means necessary; utilizing less traditional methods of force. Mission Statement The mission of The Duskfall Collective is simple. To combat the shadows, protect Azeroth, and protect life, using any means necessary. Membership The Duskfall Collective formed once Aeriyth Dawnsorrow disappeared, leading to its leadership core and much of its primary membership consisting of high elves. However, now separate from the Highguard, they are unafraid of taking on others that would otherwise be unfit for the Silver Covenant. History Founding The Duskfall Collective was originally founded as a subsect of the Highguard, to more directly oppose a resurgence of the Cult of the Damned, however it quickly found another purpose that set it apart from the Highguard entirely. With the disappearance of Lioriae Vanyali, an act orchestrated by forsaken agents, the Highguard itself was banned from interfering. After all, there was little evidence of it ever occurring, and crusading into Horde territory was sure to set off another faction war. Most of the high elves that now make up Duskfall's leadership left Highguard for that time, now taking full positions within the Duskfall Collective to bring the missing Vanyali home. They delved deep into Horde territory, dismantling machinations created by a sect of forsaken that the Banshee Queen had turned a blind eye to, piece by piece. Afterward, with Lioriae safe and sound, those that left the Highguard were officially reinstated, though they continued to work within the Duskfall Collective as its own organization. Settlement Moving forward as a full-fledged order, the Duskfall Collective chose northern Lordaeron to place their base of operations. Using the tools they had at their disposal, they created a tower, named the Dawnsorrow Spire after their previous Ranger Lady. Still young by this stage, the Duskfall Collective needed allies in their treacherous foothold, or at the very least, nearby trading routes. Lyraeni Sorrowsong and an associate reached out to the Argent Onslaught within Hearthglen to forge a bond as allies, and luckily, they agreed. A Fiery End Returning to the task of taking out the Cult of the Damned, one of Lyraeni’s ex-associates, Ulric the Dark One, led the resurgence. However, he made a fatal error by attacking the Dawnsorrow Spire directly, as those he placed under his command fell one by one, forcing him to descend from the skies to battle Duskfall personally. The blow that felled him was that of an angered husband, Raphah Sunflame, after Kailinas Sunflame fell unconscious during combat. Utilizing his previously corrupted runeblade, Raphah summoned a gigantic cone of fire aimed directly at Ulric, cooking the death knight inside of his armor. All that remained of him was a charred husk, with only a sliver of unlife left. The War of Thorns Teldrassil Most of the Duskfall Collective’s members were present when Teldrassil was lit aflame, saving as many night elves as they could before the fire and smoke could claim them too. During the burning, Duskfall lost control over the Dawnsorrow Spire to undercover forsaken agents. Despite this setback, they continued onward, using Quellorian’s nearby harbor for their ships and taking refuge elsewhere. Lordaeron Forging onward, the Duskfall Collective aided the Grand Alliance in taking back Lordaeron, securing the Scarlet Monastery and fortifying it as a base of operations. They participated in many battles around Tirisfal Glades, soon taking the fight to the Undercity itself. Reunification After aiding in Kul Tiras, the Duskfall Collective had acquired enough firepower to take Dawnsorrow Spire back by force. The forsaken had used the elves’ defenses in their absence, as well as taking to adding several defenses of their own. This emboldened the forsaken, so much so that they launched an attack against the nearby port in Quellorian that Duskfall had used in the interim. While the damage they dealt was repairable, they set Duskfall back several days in their planning to take the tower back by force. Finally returning to the Dawnsorrow Spire, Malithanore and Seriphene split off from the main team, picking off each pylon that powered the spire’s defenses until there were none left. Regrouping, Duskfall entered the tower proper, fighting past the forces that were still within the tower. At the top was not what the group expected. An amalgamation of corpses and souls, stitched together into one putrid abomination. It was not hostile, however, it screamed at the sight of Duskfall, with the voices of those that were used to animate it. Tauren, orc, elf... After determining that it would be unsafe to kill it outright (as it held a tumor full of blight within its ribcage), Kailinas, with a heavy heart, purified the beast. The Light burned its necrotic flesh and bone away, as well as the blight held within the tumor. Redemption always hurts. With Dawnsorrow Spire back in their possession, the Duskfall Collective cleaned the tower of any remnants left behind by the forsaken, and expanded into a proper base of operations. Forces Soldiers The Duskfall Collective currently holds a force of nearly seventy soldiers - including its leadership, and various magi, fighters, and other combatants. Holdings The Duskfall Collective currently possesses a Keep in northern Lordaeron, on the edges of Quellorian, known as Duskfall Keep. Navy The Duskfall Navy currently consists of 1 medium-sized merchant ship, 1 Kul Tiran Flagship, and 3 smaller escort vessels requisitioned from the Alliance Navy. Category:Alliance Guilds Category:High Elf Guilds Category:High Elf Organizations Category:Military Organizations Category:Duskfall Collective